<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by Sodalicious_Froggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927241">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy'>Sodalicious_Froggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and a tad bit of angst. just a smidge.), Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop worryin’ so much, Muffin. I was careful, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Ok, good, sorry, I just…”</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart. I know.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another tumblr request! i think this is the shortest thing i've written but i still really like it so :'0</p>
<p>prompt this is based off of: <i>for writing prompts,,, you got any more of that good blumedic/redengie stuff?? perhapse something soft with boyfriends sneaking into the other's base for snuggles and mayhaps a kiss or many?? 🥺👉👈</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BLU Medic anxiously flipped through the pages of one of his old medical books, chewing his bottom lip (as he tended to do when he was particularly worried about something). He perked up, however, at the sound of a soft knocking at his bedroom door, closing the book as quietly as he could and placing it on his bedside table before creeping over.</p>
<p>After opening it slightly to see who it was, he let out a sigh of relief before quickly ushering his guest inside, looking back out into the hallway before closing the door.</p>
<p>“You didn’t get caught, did you? You’re certain? I know it’s late but Spy creeps around at night sometimes and-” He rambled anxiously, only to be stopped by a warm chuckle and a tiptoed kiss to the lips.</p>
<p>His worries melted away as he let RED Engineer softly push him backwards towards his bed, Medic putting his arms around his neck as Engie put his hands under his shirt, Medic himself shivering slightly.</p>
<p>“Stop worryin’ so much, Muffin. I was careful, I promise,” He said softly once they finally pulled away, both his hands resting on Medic’s hips.</p>
<p>“Ok. Ok, good, sorry, I just…”</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart. I know.”</p>
<p>“…I missed you. A lot.”</p>
<p>“I did too,” Engie sighed, pressing another kiss to his lips. Medic could practically feel himself melting but he didn’t particularly care either way, closing his eyes as he tried to press himself as close to Engie as he could.</p>
<p>Eventually the two of them ended up sitting on Medic’s bed, legs an entangled mess as Medic lay his head against Engie’s chest and Engie played with Medic’s hair.</p>
<p>“Do you make an effort to have this one lil’ curl or is your hair just like that?” Engie mused softly as he repeatedly looped said hair curl around one of his fingers. Medic snorted.</p>
<p>“It’s just like that. Always has been, actually,” He sighed before looking up at his boyfriend(?) almost expectantly. Engie couldn’t help but chuckle as leaned over slightly to give Medic another kiss, hands still tugging softly at his hair.</p>
<p>“It’s cute. I like it,” He smiled, Medic feeling his face flush as he looked away self consciously.<br/>
“It is! Just like the rest of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, now you’re just mocking me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not, I’m serious!”</p>
<p>“What’s so cute about a man who talks about human organs nonstop and helps kill people for a living, including you might I add?” Medic scoffed.</p>
<p>“I dunno. Everything? You just seem to make it work,” Engie shrugged before pressing a kiss to his forehead, hands migrating downwards and under Medic’s shirt again.</p>
<p>“You really like doing that, huh?” Medic shuddered as Engie felt his way over his scars and shoulder blades, reveling in the way cold metal and rough skin felt against his back.</p>
<p>“Mm. Yeah. It’s fun watching you squirm,” He joked, Medic rolling his eyes but not saying anything in retaliation.</p>
<p>“For real though, it just… feels nice. It’s almost like I’m learning more about you since you won’t tell me anything yourself.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Scars can tell a lot of stories, I’ve found. I’d know.”</p>
<p>Medic just hummed in agreement, burying his face in Engie’s shirt and taking in the faint scent of lemon-honey, laundry detergent, and motir oil- an odd combination that he’d be embarrassed to admit had grown on him ever since they’d started seeing each other.</p>
<p>He knew they couldn’t stay like this forever. He wished they could, more than anything else in the world, but mercenary life wasn’t exactly fit for cross faction romances. Or romances at all, really.<br/>
Still. This was nice. Really nice. And if they had to keep sneaking into each others’ bases at night and on their off days while narrowly avoiding the attention of the other 16 mercenaries around them, then so be it.</p>
<p>For Engie? Anything was worth it. Anything at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>